live_actionfandomcom-20200214-history
Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 (2011)
Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 is a 2011 fantasy film directed by David Yates and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures. It is the second of two cinematic parts based on the novel Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows by J. K. Rowling. The film, which is the eighth and final instalment in the Harry Potter film series, was written by Steve Kloves and produced by David Heyman, David Barron, and Rowling. Part 2 was released in 2D, 3-D and IMAX cinemas worldwide from July 13 2011 to July 15, 2011, and is the only Harry Potter film to be released in 3-D. The film became a financial success and was one of the best-reviewed films of 2011. At the box office, Part 2 claimed the worldwide opening weekend record, earning $483.2 million, as well as setting opening day and opening weekend records in various countries. The film stars: Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint, Emma Watson, Helena Bonham Carter, Robbie Coltrane, Ralph Fiennes, Michael Gambon, John Hurt, Jason Isaacs, Kelly Macdonald, Gary Oldman, Alan Rickman, Maggie Smith, David Thewlis. The film co-stars: David Bradley, Warwick Davis, Tom Felton, Ciarán Hinds, Gemma Jones, Dave Legeno, Miriam Margolyes, Helen McCrory, Nick Moran, James Phelps, Oliver Phelps, Clémence Poésy, Natalia Tena, Julie Walters, Mark Williams, Bonnie Wright. Starring *Daniel Radcliffe - Harry Potter *Rupert Grint - Ron Weasley *Emma Watson - Hermione Granger *Helena Bonham Carter - Bellatrix Lestrange *Robbie Coltrane - Rubeus Hagrid *Ralph Fiennes - Lord Voldemort *Michael Gambon - Professor Albus Dumbledore *John Hurt - Ollivander *Jason Isaacs - Lucius Malfoy *Kelly Macdonald - Helena Ravenclaw *Gary Oldman - Sirius Black *Alan Rickman - Professor Severus Snape *Maggie Smith - Professor Minerva McGonagall *David Thewlis - Remus Lupin *David Bradley - Argus Filch *Warwick Davis - Griphook, Professor Filius Flitwick *Tom Felton - Draco Malfoy *Ciarán Hinds - Aberforth Dumbledore *Gemma Jones - Madam Pomfrey *Dave Legeno - Fenrir Greyback *Miriam Margolyes - Professor Pomona Sprout *Helen McCrory - Narcissa Malfoy *Nick Moran - Scabior *James Phelps - Fred Weasley *Oliver Phelps - George Weasley *Clémence Poésy - Fleur Delacour *Natalia Tena - Nymphadora Tonks *Julie Walters - Molly Weasley *Mark Williams - Arthur Weasley *Bonnie Wright - Ginny Weasley 'Cast in Order of Appearance' *Luna Lovegood - Evanna Lynch *Bill Weasley - Domhnall Gleeson *Death Eater - Graham Duff *Gringotts' Guard - Anthony Allgood *Aged Gringotts' Goblin - Rusty Goffe *Bogrod - Jon Key *Hogsmeade Death Eaters - Ian Peck, Benjamin Northover *Ariana Dumbledore - Hebe Beardsall *Neville Longbottom - Matthew Lewis *Seamus Finnigan - Devon Murray *Lavender Brown - Jessie Cave *Padma Patil - Afshan Azad *Leanne - Isabella Laughland *Romilda Vane - Anna Shaffer *Katie Bell - Georgina Leonidas *Cormac McLaggen - Freddie Stroma *Dean Thomas - Alfie Enoch *Cho Chang - Katie Leung *Nigel - William Melling *Screaming Girl - Sian Grace Phillips *Amycus Carrow - Ralph Ineson *Alecto Carrow - Suzanne Toase *Professor Horace Slughorn - Jim Broadbent *Pansy Parkinson - Scarlett Byrne *Gregory Goyle - Josh Herdman *Blaise Zabini - Louis Cordice *Twin Girl 1 - Amber Evans *Twin Girl 2 - Ruby Evans *Kingsley Shacklebolt - George Harris *Percy Weasley - Chris Rankin *Pius Thicknesse - Guy Henry *Giants - Phil Wright, Garry Sayer, Tony Adkins *Death Eater - Penelope McGhie *Professor Sybil Trelawney - Emma Thompson *Young Lily Potter - Ellie Darcey-Alden *Young Petunia Dursley - Ariella Paradise *Young Severus Snape - Benedict Clarke *The Sorting Hat - Leslie Phillips *Young James Potter - Alfie McIlwain *Young Sirius Black - Rohan Gotobed *Lily Potter - Geraldine Somerville *James Potter - Adrian Rawlins *Baby Harry Potter - Toby Papworth *Wormtail - Timothy Spall *Death Eaters - Peter G. Reed, Judith Sharp, Emil Hostina, Bob Yves Van Hellenberg Hubar, Granville Saxton, Tony Kirwood, Ashley McGuire *Albus Severus Potter (19 Years Later) - Arthur Bowen *Lily Potter (19 Years Later) - Daphne De Beistegui *James Potter (19 Years Later) - William Dunn *Astoria Malfoy (19 Years Later) - Jade Gordon *Scorpius Malfoy (19 Years Later) - Bertie Gilbert *Rose Weasley (19 Years Later) - Helena Barlow *Hugo Weasley (19 Years Later) - Ryan Turner Category:Movies Category:2011 Movies